hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 40
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 40: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Hinagiku Katsura #Nagi Sanzenin #Himuro Saeki #Taiga Ookouchi Summary At the end of the last chapter, Hayate declares that he's going to become a first-class butler for Nagi and Maria, but Maria stands a fair distance away, embarrassed with how she had acted around Hayate. The next morning, Hayate still finds himself amazed that he'll be able to go to school again, since it was Maria's actions that had allowed this. He announces to himself that he intends to go to school to become a first-class butler, but Hayate quickly realizes that he's not sure if school is part of the needed training. He quickly convinces himself that it is, however, and he runs out of his room. In the hallway, he comes across a frustrated Hinagiku, who calls him out for looking so cheerful right now, since everyone was worried about him when he didn't come back the previous night. Hayate apologizes, and Hinagiku asks him if he had passed, though she had already heard the news from Maria. He confirms this, and he shows her his id card. Hinagiku decides to forgive him for the moment, and she starts to leave, but before she does so, she asks Hayate to call her out should he see her at school. Hayate goes to Nagi's room, and he asks if he needs to worry about uniforms, but Nagi says it doesn't matter, and he can just wear his butler uniform. Nagi then wonders if they'll be in the same class, but this confuses Hayate, who believes that given her age, Nagi should be in middle school. Nagi realizes that they've never told him about her class skipping, so she explains that she's skipped a few grades, so she's now technically a first-year high school student. Hayate doesn't believe this at first, given how young and small she is, but this bothers Nagi. She then shows him her ID card as proof, but he simply points out how unsociable she looks in her portrait, frustrating her further. Maria then steps in and explains that Hakuou has all sorts of students, among them include other butlers and students that have skipped grades. Finally believing them, Hayate hopes that they end up in the same class, but Nagi remains slightly frustrated at him for not believing her. The next morning, they head to Hakuou early, though Nagi tells him that there's actually no reason to go in ahead of time. As they discuss various things, Hayate mentions that it's pretty amazing that Nagi has skipped grades, but she says that it actually isn't that interesting, and a few students do it every year. She then explains that the current record holder for skipping grades entered at the age of ten and left when she was 13, was the student council president for two semesters in a row, always had the top grades for each of her classes, and had recieved the silver watch three times. Hayate finds himself astonished that such people exist, but Nagi reminds him that such a person exists close to him. Back at the mansion, Maria sneezes, while looking over various rewards, including the previously mentioned three silver watches. At Hakuou, Hayate realizes that there really is nothing to do at this point in the morning, but Nagi becomes frustrated with him, since he insisted that they go in early. He mentions that he has to greet his teachers, but they weren't there. Just then, someone interrupts them. An elegant man appears near a tree, with a storm of rose petals blowing by. He mentions that "the early bird catches the work," and that he'll meet all sorts of interesting people early on. Hayate and Nagi look behind him, only to see that the petals were being thrown into the air by a small boy. Hayate wonders what he should respond with, thinking that calling him an interesting person would sound lame. Just then, the boy asks the older man if he's thrown enough flowers, and the man tells him that he's done well, also confirming that the boy was his master, Taiga. Seeing his uniform, the man assumes that Hayate is also a butler, and he introduces himself as a Sanzenin butler. The man instantly assumes that he's the rumored butler, and he approaches Hayate, towering over him. The man reminds Hayate that if he was to defeat him, then he would get the Sanzenin inheritance. Before Hayate can respond, he adds that he doesn't care about the Sanzenin fortune, since he already has a source of money, in the form of Taiga, much to Taiga's surprise. He then reveals that if Hayate continues to space out the way he was, he might just have to take the inheritance. He holds up Hayate's necktie, as a trophy. Hayate asks him how he was able to take his necktie, but he simply laughs, adding that he's a first class butler. He reminds Hayate that butlers at Hakuou don't just wear their unforms for show, and he leaves, along with Taiga. Hayate finds himself impressed with this display of skill, though he doesn't understand how it actually fits in with being a butler. Nagi reminds Hayate that his necktie was taken, but the man had vanished at that point. In the end, they head back to the Mansion, where he asks Maria for a new necktie. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 15. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga